For a Little While
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Sequel to "With My Life": He's the only one who can bring her back. One-shot. Tru/Jack


**Tru Calling: For a Little While**

_Somewhere within the universe, the unseen force becomes shifted too suddenly. A rapid movement. An abrupt change. A shift in balance. A perpetual struggle releases itself from its chains._

_The soul of Life drifts upwards towards the heavens. She wanders around aimlessly, if only for a little while. _

_A warm, familiar aura appears before her, surrounded in the brightest white light she has ever seen. _

"_Mom…"_

"_Tru, it's not your time. The Powers That Be have decided to give you another chance. But he's the only one who can bring you back."_

_I trust him with my life, she thought._

"_Does he know?"_

"_He'll know soon enough."_

"_Mom… can I go now?"_

_Tru's mother smiles warmly. "If you'd like…"_

_

* * *

_Jack Harper hovers over the lifeless body of Tru Davies.

"_Jack…"_

He turns, looking in the direction of the melodic female voice that had called his name.

He gasps. "But that's not… are you… how…"

His voice trails off.

"_She knew you'd see the resemblance. I'm Tru's mother."_

"But Tru, she's…"

"_She's with me now. She's safe, Jack."_

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Good."

"_She wants to come back. She wants to be with you more than anything. And as much as I want her to stay, it's not her time yet."_

"So what does that mean?"

"_It means that you have a chance to bring Tru back. The Powers That Be have agreed to give you a chance."_

"One chance?" he asks.

Elise Davies nods. _"One chance. And then--…"_

"What if I can't?" Jack interrupts.

"_Oh, but I know you will. You are both connected to one another beyond this life, beyond this Earth, in a place higher than the ethereal plane. Love is the most powerful transcendent human emotion, Jack. You just have to find the trigger."_

"The trigger?"

"_Place your hand on the side of Tru's forehead. There's something you need to see," _Elise tells him.

Jack did as he was told and almost instantly his mind became illuminated with a series of vividly colorful images.

Tru's memories.

…_the night he had kissed her unexpectedly… the friction felt between the satin sheets when they made love for the first time… a trickle of crimson blood dripping down her shoulder… Jensen's scathing voice assaulting her as her screams pierced the darkness… another scream as he saw her double over in pain, clutching her stomach… Davis and Harrison around Tru's bedside at the hospital, looks of fear and concern masking their faces… "Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl's voice calls. "When will you be ready to have me, Daddy?"… and Jensen's smile, Jensen's smile… the flickering flames burning brightly in his furious, all-knowing eyes… his furious, all-knowing eyes…_

A flash of white light jolts Jack back into reality.

"What the hell was that?!" Jack spits angrily, his tone almost breathless.

"_What I wanted you to see and what Tru wanted you to see," _Tru's mother replies. _"The truth."_

"She never told me that he… she never told me that she was…" his voice trails off as he tries to put it all together.

"_Jensen beat her. She had just found out she was pregnant and he beat her. That's what caused the miscarriage."_

"Miscarriage," Jack repeats the word slowly. "Our baby? Miscarriage? But she never…"

He stares at Tru's lifeless form, placing a hand over her stomach. "Why, Tru? Why didn't you tell me?"

"_You still have a chance to bring her back,"_ Elise reminds him.

"How? Tell me what to do."

"_You just need to find the trigger, Jack,"_ Elise says as her spiritual aura dissolves and her words are left hanging on a whisper in the air around him. _"Find the trigger…"_

Without knowing why, his hand resumes its position on her chest like it had been moments before her death.

"I love you, too," he tells her softly, brushing her cheek gently with the fingertips of his other hand. "Now I know the truth… come back to me, Tru. Please come back to me."

Suddenly, a quick flash of white light appears under Jack's hand, a light which reflects off of Tru's chest. And as suddenly as the magnificent glow of white light had come, it disappears.

"Mom…" Tru calls out; her eyes beginning to flutter open carefully. "Mom…"

"Tru. Tru, it's okay. Open your eyes," Jack says softly, reassuring her of his presence as he continues to stroke her cheek.

"Jack?"

"I'm here, Tru. I'm here. I won't leave you, I promise."

Tru's vision swims gradually into focus, feeling comforted by Jack's gentle gaze and warm, tender touch. She lets him lift her off the floor and carry her into her bedroom, laying her down gently on top of the soft cotton sheets. He then settles himself beside her, pulling her close so that her head rests comfortably on his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Tru says, her voice shaky and soft, sounding as if a part of her had been broken from the inside. Her core. Her soul. "But Mom told me it's time for you to know." She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I was scared. I had only just found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago. Then Jensen figured it out. I'm not sure how, but he did. And he knew the baby wasn't his… so he tried to take what wasn't his from inside me, what wasn't ours and never would be. And he beat me. You were the first person I thought of calling after he… but I couldn't, so I called Harrison and he called Davis… I had to tell them about us eventually… I just couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth… it was too much… too much… he still wants revenge… that's why I think he poisoned me. Even with the baby gone, he still wanted revenge."

"It's okay, Tru," he soothes her, stroking her hair as she remains in his embrace. "I won't let him hurt you. You're safe now."

"I know."

Soon, the black night would herald in a bright new day.

As he holds her in his arms, realization dawns upon him. It was love. Love had been the trigger. Love had brought her back to him. Their love. Their special love. Their sacred love. For they were lovers of the soul and always would be.

Jack makes no mention of the little girl he'd seen in the visions nor does he mention what she had spoken of earlier.

Their lost child. A child gone, but not forgotten. One that was taken too soon from the sanctuary of her mother's womb.

He holds her as the nightmares from the earlier events plague her. He wakes her gently, wiping tears that have fallen from her eyes and tries to calm her body that begins to shake uncontrollably. When the shaking does not cease, he gets up from her bed and goes into the kitchen. Minutes later, he returns with a mug of chamomile tea in his hands and tells her to drink its contents slowly.

"It'll help you sleep," he promises her, kissing her forehead affectionately.

As she gradually becomes drowsy, he holds her. He holds her as she drifts off into a deep sleep, hoping that now he can finally keep her safe.

At least for now.

For a little while.

* * *

Something had changed. Something had shifted.

Jensen could feel it. Death had found a way to bring back Life. He could feel it. She was breathing again, resting now.

"I'll be around," Jensen whispers darkly into the night's frigid air. "Sweet dreams, Tru."

He exhales slowly.

"For a little while."

**END**

_Dedicated to Sonya. Thank you for your kind words and inspiration. This fanfic would not have been possible without you! _

**Author's Note: **Just a short follow-up sequel to the "With My Life" fanfic I posted awhile ago. Again, Dollhouse is one of the driving inspirations for this story's title and content. I also wanted to revisit the New Age/spiritual feel of the first fic, so I hope that came across clearly. Feedback is loved and very, very much appreciated!


End file.
